thepoweroffivefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Danrah
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Power of Five Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Power of Five Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Hey, I joined gimme the rights and I'll give this wiki an awesome makeover. 07:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to do it soon, but not now, i'm a little low in balance on my internet account. sowwy. 04:32, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Yos! about the background... don't you think the old one was too pixelated (i.e. bad resolution)? If you want the old one back, you can just upload the file and put it back. I don't have it. but I think, personally, this one has a better resolution. 01:51, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Main Page I'll git 'er done. But right now I'm spending my time yawning and tearing up, so I'll be getting your Main Page done by tomorrow Insha Allah, but I'm waay too sleepy since I just woke up and it's 11am. TTYL! '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ "I'd Lie if you asked me whether I Wish You Were Here"' -Songnames: Avril Lavigne, Taylor Swift.' ✮☮❤☯⑬ 04:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Why didn't u cum on yesterday?!--AnneDann 13:33, September 3, 2012 (UTC) jioasdjfoijafiojaq WHY U ALWAYS COME ON WRONG TIME?!--Mynameismeena (talk) 11:11, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Is there a page about The Old Ones? And I deleted Lohan's page..sorry about that, I couldn't remember his surname! [[User:Hmeig|'Hmeig']] ~ Veni, Vidi, Scripsi 15:43, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Really? I thought I just copied all the info and categories over? The favourite book poll - just did! [[User:Hmeig|'Hmeig']] ~ Veni, Vidi, Scripsi 18:43, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dani I need b-crat rights so I can tackle the wiki navigation :) Thanks Thesonofneptune101 ~My Swag is better than yours 19:38, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Testing an idiot template... --Danrah ~Ice cubes are jealous.. 03:35, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that looks great!! Although shouldn't you make it 'Hair Colour' and 'Eye Colour' - if I'm going to be pedantic about it! ;) And also Affiliation if they're working for the Gatekeepers or Old Ones. Will you use the Title for their (full) name? So Matthew "Matt" J. Freeman, because that's a page name for Matt (which I/we need to sort out and redirect that and "Matt" to "Matthew Freeman" automatically without a page inbetween. But I don't know how you do that properly, unless I just copy the information over.. :L Sorry, I am useless with some of the tech stuff! [[User:Hmeig|'Hmeig']] ~ Veni, Vidi, Scripsi 19:21, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Nice Job! You did a excellent job making a new infobox for our pages soon we will have one of the best wikis ever :) SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 20:41, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dani guess what? I edited the wiki navigation and if you look on the community part their is a new thing that has admins and I added me you and Hmeig :) SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 20:30, November 13, 2012 (UTC) On ho? Get on chat, na..Bhook se marjaongi(horrible spellings...I know:P)[[User:Wierdo123|'wierdo123~sssup??]] 08:20, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I know, I was very surprised! So it's nearly 980 edits left til the next one. ;) Haha [[User:Hmeig|'''Hmeig]] ~ Veni, Vidi, Scripsi 11:56, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing! :) Also, have you read the last Alex Rider book? [[User:Hmeig|'Hmeig']] ~ Veni, Vidi, Scripsi 19:02, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Awh, man! Keep Reading!! I just read the last book, Scorpia Rising, and it is really good with lots of plot twists and surprises. Another thing, are you watching Merlin!? I haven't watched last week's but so far so good! Did you know that this is the last series? :'( P.S. I am going on a school trip this weekend so I won't be editing tomorrow or Saturday, maybe Sunday. [[User:Hmeig|'Hmeig']] ~ Veni, Vidi, Scripsi 20:38, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :D Can I do anything else, now? Like zap people into oblivion (haha)? ;) [[User:Hmeig|'Hmeig']] ~ Veni, Vidi, Scripsi 21:09, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Danny gal! Just wanted to check in, my final exam just ended! Wowe, the wiki's going really well, congrats. It's been like nearly two months I haven't ACTUALLY done anything in wikia, and my skills at HTML and CSS is like... BLAH. Email me once in a while, can't ya? O v O Tata! '' Nafisa.t13 ♍ My talk ♍ ♍ ♍ My Fakegee ♍ "I'd Lie if you asked me whether I Wish You Were Here"' -Songnames: Avril Lavigne, Taylor Swift.' ✮☮❤☯⑬ 06:17, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Hola! I hope you survived the Apocalypse. ;) And you're having a nice winter break. Speak soon? We need to reach 100 pages on this wiki!! [[User:Hmeig|'Hmeig''']] ~ Veni, Vidi, Scripsi 23:17, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dani :D, Yeah I've the series a couple of years ago in middleschool. I'll re-read the series and come by and start helping out :D. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 19:37, February 5, 2014 (UTC)